American Dragon Jake Long: The Girls Of The Elements
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Something strange happens and has influence on the magical creatures. But when it is coming closer, the feeling will be gone (almost) Join me in this magical adventure and discover things you never discovered before! I DON'T OWN ADJL. I only own the plot and my OC's. Warning: My first long story ever, so very bad... :-( )
1. prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful day for the most. Some people felt something strange. It was good, but strange. Something that felt weird, but familiar, like they knew it since they were born. Something you can jump into and sleep and can have the best sleep of your life. It is difficult to explain. Those that felt it were... different. Different from the human. Human couldn't feel it. Those that felt it were magical. They were Magical creatures. They lived from the clouds to the sea, and from the forest to the city. For example: New York. A big city full of human, and without knowing of the human: magical creatures. This was their home. The place where you can live without being worried. This is the story of a young dragon in New York that was one of the less people in his school that could feel it. When a magical creature feels it, it was dreamy and the saw world more positive, but sometimes felt a warm breeze and went suddenly very angry or a cold shiver and went depressive: the thing that felt strange. Join me in this beautiful adventure and explore the magical world.


	2. Chapter 1 - Strange feeling

Chapter one – Something strange

New York City, the home of many magical creatures. The place where Jake Long, A.K.A the American dragon lived. He was in the skate park doing a competition where you could win $1.000!

"Hey Jakey!" said Trixie. "You're doin'great"

"I think so..." Jake yelled back.

That was the time it happened. That strange feeling that had influence to all magical creatures. For one time Jake went dizzy and almost fell off his skate board.

"Can I get some money, Jake?" Spud said "I want to buy a big pepperoni pizza for us"

"Shut up Spud!" Trixie said "He is doing a competition..."

"Jake... JAKE!" Rose yelled when she saw him unconscious on the floor.

"Jake!" Trixie and Spud went to Jake

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know..."

They heard at the background a male saying: "And the winner is... Tony!"

"Thank you Thank you!"Tony cried when he began his speech. "I never thought I was gonna make something of my life, I want to thank my mother, father, brother, other brother, sister..."

"We have to bring him to his grandfather!" Trixie said

"Come on than!" "let's go!"

Before they ran to his grandfather they heard something at the background.

"my cousin, nephew, uncle, other uncle, Aunt, other aunt..."

 **At the shop**

"Loa Shi, Loa Shi! Jake is... No! What is going on? Do you know, Rose?

"No, why are Loa Shi and Fu Dog also unconscious?

"I don't know... Let's get a pepperoni pizza!"

"Spud!"

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"well..."

"Not now, we have to..." Rose stopped with talking when she heard that someone said something

"H-Hello?" Jake, Loa Shi and Fu Dogg said.

"You're all awake!"

"What do you mean? We were here all the time!"

"No, you were unconscious!"

"You're all lying!" Jake said "What is wrong with you? What did I wrong? "It doesn't matter anymore!"

"What doesn't matter anymore?"

"Everything!"

He was crying and ran away. When he did that that strange feeling stopped. Fu dog was dreamy and Loa Shi was really angry. He yelled many words in Chinese. Also the feeling stopped by Loa Shi **(or is it Lao Shi?)**. Fu dog was still dreamy.

"I knew it!" Loa Shi said. "This always happens when something important is happening or is coming!". "By dragons it stops earlier than by other magical creatures!"

"Where are you talking about?" The three humankids said.

"Well... Always when there is something important going to happen, magical creatures feel something strange and can't control their emotions anymore!"

"What is going to happen?"

"First we have to find Jake!"

At that moment Jake walked through the door

"Sorry I freaked out..."

"You can't help it, young dragon. There's something happening"

"What?"

 **What is happening? You'll see it in the next chapter! Please R &R**


	3. Chapter 2 - Not the only one

Chapter 2 – Not the only one

 _Summary: In the previous chapter Jake was doing a skate competition when he is suddenly unconscious. He is not the only one: Also Loa Shi and Fu dog are unconscious. When they woke up they were acting weird: Fu Dog is dreamy, Loa Shi was very angry and was yelling in Chinese, and Jake was sad and depressive. After a few minutes everything is normal... well, only for the dragons. Fu Dog was still dreamy and Loa Shi thinks he recognise was it happening._

"What?" jake said.

"I will explain everything to you all" Loa Shi said

" Long ago the world was out of balance. The world decided to create creatures: magical creatures. This could help and live in their piece of the world, for example: the mermaids in the sea, the trolls in the mountains and in caves and the Dragons the areas they guard, like what you do in America. But something is missing: who is responsible for the four elements: water, fire, air and earth? This responsibility is given to four unknown creatures. We don't even know if they are magical creatures or normal people, maybe they don't even exist. Most assume that it's only a legend. A long forgotten legend. And if they really exist, if they are good or bad. That is what you have to find out, young dragon. I think that this is a sign that something is wrong with those 4 creatures from the legend."

"OK Gramps. I will do. Yo, Trixie, Spud and Rose, are you coming with me?"

"Actually, I have a lot of homework to do." Trixie said quickly.

"I have to go with her and help her. Physics isn't easily, right Trixie?" She gave her a wink.

"Yes, Rose. Sorry Jakey" She looked a little guilty

"And do you have you any excuses, Spud?" Jake said a bit dissapointed in his friends

"Well, I just want to buy a pepperoni pizza, I am telling you that now for almost the whole day. To be precise: just before you became unconscious. So leave me alone and let me buy my pepperoni pizza where I feel like!"

"Sorry, I didn't knew you're so hungry, don't freak out."

"I guess I have to go alone?"

"Yes, young dragon."

"OK"

 **In the evening**

"What a mess! Now I understand why they didn't want to go with me! I am sure Gramps has said this when I was away.

"Grandma, the bananas give light at full moon, isn't it a wonder?" said a nymph

"go away! You are so annoying! " said a troll

"hear who it says" a dwarf said

"leave me alone! Stop bullying me! "said a mermaid in a wheelchair.

"What if he ever comes to look up me..." Said a other nymph. "We wil ride together through the hills and then, at sunset..."

The situation was hopeless. They were all in a back ally of New York City (Or the Big Apple) Dreaming, fighting, crying and more. The only thing he could do is:

"Stop!" The American dragon said. "yo, stop saying weird things, Both of you, don't fight. And you, don't cry, everything will be okay. And you, think about your love at home and not in a back ally in the city!"

At 3 AM Jake went home. He was really tired. He was so tired that he felt asleep at the hall 5 metres from his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3 - New Girls in School

Chapter 3 - New Girls in school

 _Summary: In the previous chapter Loa Shi told Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose what he THINKS that is happening. That there are 4 unknown creatures that are 'ruling' over the four elements: water, fire, air and earth. That it is probably a legend and that Jake had to find out the truth. When he was doing his dragonjob, he discovered that almost every magical creatures was acting weird._

* * *

Jake went to school. He had to run to be in time. He had mythology lessons from mist... I mean professor Rotwood and he would get 3 hours detention 'cause he is often very late for mythology lessons.

"You're just in time, mister Long." Rotwood said "We have some new students"

"introduce yourself, girls."

"Hey, I am Blossom. I am 14 years old. I love the nature and everything that goes with it. I love making homemade perfume with flowers from the forest.

Blossom was a beautiful girl with long, brown hair with a little natural green. She had green eyes, a white skin and flowers in her long hair. She wore a white T-Shirt with long sleeves and with a picture of a Rose at it. She also wore a skinny jeans and green shoes. She seemed a spontaneous girl. Her voice sounds like the forest.

"Thank you, Blossom, right?"

"Yes"

"Sit down next Rose"

"Okay"

"Next"

"I am Cloudia, I am also 14 years old. I love imagination. You can do everything you want to do.

Claudia seemed dreamy. She had short, curly, natural white hair and was pretty. She had grey eyes and a little brown skin, like beige. She wore a light grey T-shirt, and short trousers. Her voice was like the wind.

"You did great, Cloudia. Sit next to Jake."

"Next"

"I'll go..."

"If I am talking, you will be quiet. And if I say quiet, I mean QUIET!"

The whole class was visibly shocked by her behavior

"I am Blaze, I am 14 years old. I like Skateboarding and things like that. If you don't like it, you'll keep you mouth CLOSED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"The whole class nodded fast with their heads"

Blaze was a bit rough. She was very beautiful. She had naturally bright long red hair, if she walked, her hair looked like the smoke of a vulcano. She was wearing a Red t-shirt and a beige pair of jeans. Her shoes were grey. Her voice was as scary as a vulcano eruption.

"G-go sit down where y-you want to s-sit, Blaze"

"I thought so, chuckled Blaze" She went at the table after Nigel, almost all the way back in the classroom.

"And the last one"

"H-hello, I am Aqua. I am 14 years old, like the others, and I love swimming.

Aqua seemed very nervous, like she could every moment cry. She had long, blue hair (dyed) and was really pretty. She wore Jeans, and a blue vest with a hood. She wore blue shoes.

"Okay Aqua, sit down next Trixie."

"Okay" She said with a nervous smile"

"And are you all family?"

"Well," Blossom said, "Yes, but not sisters, we are cousins."

"OK, very well. welcome to New York"

"Now everyone know each other, I'll show you the duo's! Try to get higher than a F, this time, class!"

* * *

 **What will be the groups? How will it be? Wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Exercise (part 1 of 2)

Chapter 4 - The Exercise

 _Summary: In the previous chapter was Jake almost to late at school. When he came in, there were 4 girls in class: Blossom, Cloudia, Blaze and Aqua. they introduced themselves. After the cousins did that, Miste... I mean Professor Rotwood was showing the duo's for a new exercise for mythology class._

* * *

"Now everyone know each other, I'll show you the duo's! Try to get higher than a F, this time, class!"

"These are the duo's:"

"Cloudia and Brad"

"Jake and Blossom"

"Trixie and Arthur Spudinski"

"Nigel and Aqua"

"Blaze and Danika"

" (even more students that are not really important in this story) "

"And I?" Vicky said

"You can work with Rose"

"Great..."

"Search your partner."

 **5 minutes later**

"This is how we are going to do. Each duo gets a picture of a magical being for itself. You must write down as much as possible about that magical creature. Get started."

"Hey Claudia", Brad said "Do you want to go to the cinema tonight with the Bradster?"

"No, the only thing I want to do at the moment is working at this exercise."

"Brad, Claudia, you'll get a Unicorn"

"Thank you, this isn't difficult, I think"

"Tomorrow night?"

#

"No,no, no, no, no! Not again with Spud. Do you hate me? I don't want to get a F, again!"

"You won't get a F with me."

"Your breath stinks! What have you eaten? "

"Pepperoni Pizza"

"Arthur Spudinski and Trixie, you'll get the troll"

"Why would we get such a ugly creature?"

#

"Yo, Blossom, how do you like it in here?"

"It's new, but I have to do it with what I have..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter..."

"Jake, Blossom, you'll get the... Dragon" Rotwood said with a smile to Jake

"Thank you MISTER Rotwood" Jake said sarcastically

"IT IS PROFESSOR ROTWOOD!

#

"H-hello, N-nigel, right?" Aqua said

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall..."

"W-what is wrong?"

"Al the kings horses..."

"Aqua and Nigel, you'll get the... Why is Nigel singing?"

"I-I do not k-know, professor R-Rotwood..."

"If you happy and you know it..."

"I am going to ignore him, well, you'll have the Nymph"

"Old McDonald had a farm..."

"O-okay"

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G, sing the alfabeth with me"

#

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!?" Blaze yelled to Danika

"I-I am not m-ma'am"

"WHY DO YOU CALL ME MA'AM?!"

"I won't do it anymore..."

"Great, now I'm stuck in here with a... a softy"

"Danika, Blaze, you'll get the... fairy"

"WHAT?! WHY ARE WE GETTING A STUPID FAIRY?!"

"This is a exercise you have to do, you won't get another!"

"THIS IS LIKE A PRISON!"

"Enough! Go to the principal!"

"I'LL GO... OUT OF MY WAY!"

#

"Vicky, you're okay?" said Rose

"No! Everyone hates me! Always I am the one that is doing worse!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Vicky, Rose, you'll get the... leprechaun"

"No, that is not fai..." Vicky tried to sat

"Yes, it's good, thank you" Rose interuppted her

* * *

 **What is happening with Nigel and Vicky? What surprise will be at the principals office? You'll see it at part 2 of Chapter 4!**


	6. Chapter 4 - The exercise (part 2 of 2)

The Exercise (part 2 of 2)

 _Summary: In the previous chapter the duo's began, but there is something wrong with Nigel and Vicky, maybe because they are magical (Wizard and Siren)? Blaze was sent to the principal (yeah, who is it?) and they will all discover something they really had never expected._

* * *

"...If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it..."

"What is wrong with you?" Wait, does this mean that you're... Oh no! I have to talk to Blossom, Claudia and Blaze!"

"I suspect that there is something... different in here." She said to herself

"Claudia, Blossom! "Can you come with me? Where's Blaze? Did you notice that?"

"Okay", Blossom said, "In the same direction: "Only if Professor Rotwood is going away, Rotwood sent her to the Principal, and notice what?

"Look around! I am standing next to you and he is taking some coffee!"

"We are coming!"

"Why did he sent her to the Principal?"

"She was yelling, AGAIN!" Claudia said as angry as a big storm sounds.

"Notice what?" Blossom asked

"Look around, to the British boy with the red hair and the girl with the purple hair that acts like an alien." Aqua said nervously

They gasped when they saw them.

"No, do you mean that they are..." Claudia and Blossom gasped.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Oh no! We have to take Blaze from the principal!"

 **5 minutes earlier at the principals office**

 **"** So, you're a new principal, I can read in you records?" Blaze said

"I WILL SAY NOTHING, YOU'RE A SPY! I KNEW IT!" The unknown principal said _angrily_

"And this is _not the first time_ for you at this school?"

"IF I WASN'T IN A _WHEELCHAIR_ , I WOULD KICK YOU OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

 **(A/N Wheelchair... Not the first time at school... Is acting angry... Do you know who it is?)**

 **"** Why are you so angry, principal _Derceto_?"

 **(A/N Dit you knew it? R &R please!)**

"Why are you so angr... Oh no... I hope this is not what I think it is..."

Blaze walked slowly to the principal and took of her blanket. And sure enough, exactly what she thought that she was...

"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU, I'LL GIVE YOU A WHOLE LIFE LONG DETENTION AND..."

Blaze ran shocked away while her 'cousins' were in front of the door.

"I , euhm, we think that there are... you know... at this school!" Aqua said

"No, really?" Blaze said sarcastically

"I can confirm that suspicion"

Blaze pointed to behind, where they saw one of them yelling angry.

"We have a big problem" Blaze said

"Yes, yes we have" The other three said

 **After everyone returned**

"Hey, Jake, do you know anything about dragons?"

"Not really..." Jake lied "I haven't learned, sorry" "Do you know anything about them?"

"Only that they breathe fire"

"Well, that is something."

"Professor Rotwood, can you help us?" asked Blossom

"What are you doing?!" Jake whispered

"We don't know anything about Dragons, so I am asking it to him."

"You really don't have to do..."

"How can I help you?" Professor Rotwood said

"Can you give us a other picture? We don't know much about dragons."

"I'm sure Mister Long can help you out."

"Like I told you, I can't, sorry."

"We all know that you think you're a Dragon, Jake." Brad said

"What do they mean?" said Blossom visibily shocked

"Rotwood in here made some fiction story's and wrote them in my personal record and left the door open so they could take it."

"That is really mean of you all!" Blossom said

"NOT COOL!" Blaze said

"How could you?!" Aqua cried

"What?" Claudia woke up from her daydream.

"That is really mean, so stop it, and if I say stop it, I mean STOP IT!"

"The whole class nodded with their heads."

 **Danika and Blaze**

"Why did you do that?" Danika asked Blaze

"Because that is mean."

"But it is really funny." Danika said

"You're hopeless."

"Well, what do you know about Fairys?" Danika asked

"Do you really think I am busy studying things that are for 6 year old girls? This is rediculous!"

 **Jake**

"Enough, I am going to the principal and I'll trow away that stupid notes!"

When Jake arrived at the principals room, he saw her very angry.

"That is right, you're a magical creature. I have a potion for emergencys."

Jake sprayed it at his principal

"Jake, what happened... Oh no! They know!"

"Say what?"

"They know I am a mermaid, Jake."

"Who?"

"The cousins, Jake"

"Aww man!"

"Can you give me my blanket?"

"Yes, but now I have to go back..."

 **At the class**

"Lesson is done, You're all done"

* * *

 **Oh no! What are they hiding? What will they do now they know? You'll see in the next chapter R &R PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 5 - We need a dragon

Chaper 5 - We need a Dragon

 _Summary: The 'Cousins' are hiding something. But what? They also discovered that they are here, and that the weird acting of them maybe their fault is. They saw that the principal also one of them is. What will they do now? Who are they really? Are they really responsible for this?_

* * *

"This is youre fault" Claudia yelled

"No, you choose this school!" Blaze yelled back

"You wanted to go away!"

"You had to choose better!"

" Stop!" Blossom said, "This is OUR fault, we didn't knew that they were here"

"They are everywhere! We have to go home!, they know we are here, because that stupid sign as something doesn't fits"

"We can't, you know that. That would violate our honor! " Blaze said "And there's a protection against us"

"You know everyone thinks we are a legend, eh?" Claudia said "So we don't have any honor to violate!"

"We aren't neccesary anymore," said Aqua "We are just a legend! That is why we can't go back!"

"We are just a bedtimestory that only Humankids hear."

"You're right... CENTURYS AGO!" Blaze yelled, again "So, not even that"

"Now they have the science that can 'explain' everything that WE do!"

"What if they are going to expose THEM? That will be our fault! And when they are exposed, we will be exposed to!" Aqua cried

"That you're the ruler of water, Aqua, doesn't mean that you have to cry EVERY minute!" Blaze broke all yellingrecords "I almost believe the whole SEA comes from you tears... Wait, that is true!

"Blaze", Blossom said "You almost exposed us when you yelled about 'stupid' fairys. WE ARE FAIRYS! Why do you have to hurt us again?" The positive Blossom wasn't so positive anymore

"They showed a little fairy, like a pixie! We are as big as humans!"

"Enough!, Claudia screamed, "Do you know what will hapen if we are a WHOLE month away?"

"A big flood, Aqua, and nothing to drink." Claudia said

"Vulcano eruptions everywhere, Blaze, to much fire." Aqua said

"Nothing will ever grow, Blossom, so nothing to eat" Blaze said

"No wind, it will be very hot!, Claudia, everyone will have problems with breathing" Blossom said

"I guess we know... What are we going to do?"

"I think we need... A dragon, wasn't that boy with the spiky hair one?" Blossom asked

"No, they were just bullying him, otherwise, he would get also signs if he was, right?"

"You're right"

"We can try to unmask a dragon, not expose, with a waterdrop from a special island..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!" Blossom, Claudia and Blaze said

"Doesn't matter. I already have the waterdrop I only need a... Golden coin from a leprechaun, a gem that we can buy at the Magus Bazar and... a dragon has to breathe fire in the poison..."

"Back at the beginning, we need a dragon, its fire can break the protection"

"Let's go to the Dragoncouncil!"

"Only dragons can get there."

"Why", Aqua cried ( AGAIN ), "Why a stupid dragon?"

* * *

 **What now? Will they get home and find a dragon? R &R please**


	8. Chapter 6 - We can use some help

Chapter 6 - We can use some help

 _Summary: The legend was never a legend. The 'cousins' are Fairys ( Not the little ones, but as big as humans, they looked like humans with big butterfly wings). They need a dragon to break the protecting so they can go home. Or there will be a big disaster to the whole world. Can they find a dragon in time and return home?_

* * *

"How are we going to find a dragon in time?" Claudia asked "It is not that one will fell from the air. Do you get it? I am the ruler of air, eh?"

"That is the worse joke I've ever heard." Blossom said "This is serious!"

"We can visit those weird acting teens from school..." Aqua suggested

"Thank you, world" Blaze said " Finally Aqua is useful and not crying!" She gave a ''kiss'' to the air

"I'll just ignore that. Lets go!"

When they were walking through the streets almost all boys were watching at them.

"Do you know were that British boy with the red hair lives?"

"Down there. Number 217"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Blaze yelled

" A date." One of the boys said

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The boys were so shocked that they ran away as fast as they could

#

Once they arrived at Nigels house

"This note here says that we have to knock..." Claudia said

"What is 'knock'?" Blaze asked

"I think I know." Blossom said confident. "Knock Knock" She yelled "Knock Knock Knock Knock"

"Can I help you?" Nigel asked " You're that new students!"

"Yes, can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Are you a dragon?"

"Me, a dragon? Dragons don't even exist!" He said with a nervous smile. He tried to show that he wasn't schocked, but that didn't work very well.

"We don't know what you are, but we know that you are magical" Aqua said

"How do you..."

"Seriously?! You were acting like a child in the class!"

"Please, do you know a dragon? We need one."

"Sorry, I can't ..."

"Should I do? " Blossom asked to the others. All three nodded.

Blossom said a spell and there was growing a three on the house, that after 5 seconds dissappeared

"What are you?" Nigel asked

"I am the Earthfairy, ruler of the nature and sand and stuff like that. What are you?"

"Wizard"

"Please do you know a dragon?"

"Yes, go to the electricy shop. He is 14 years old and his name is..."

"Thank you" Aqua interupted him.

#

At the electricy shop

"Hello" They all said when they saw Loa Shi

"Hello, can I help you?"

"No", Claudia said "You're not 14 years old"

"Of coure I am not, young ones"

"Yo Gramps, what's goin' on"

"YOU!" Blossom yelled

"What?"

"That wizard gave us the wrong one. He IS not a dragon. He THINKS he is a dragon." Said Blaze angrily

"Say what?"

"You know they are bullying you because you think you're a dragon. We need a REAL dragon!" Claudia said

"WHAT?!" Loa Shi was really angry at him. He yelled many words in Chinese. And then "This is very bad, what if they figure out, young dragon?"

"Enough! Dragon Up!"

He turned into a big red dragon with hair that was the same as in his human form

His grandfather was more angry than before that he exposed himself to this 'humans'. The girls never expected HE was a dragon

"Everyone, SHUT UP! Why do you need me?"

"Well" Blossom began "We are fairies" (Loa Shi was happy that they weren't human) I am the Eartfairy, ruler of nature, sand, mountains and stuff like that.

"I am the Waterfairy, ruler of the Oceans, water and stuff like that" Aqua said

"I am the Airfairy, ruler of the weather, wind and stuff like that" Claudia said

"I am the Firefairy, ruler of fire, vulcano eruptions, lava, and stuff like that" Blaze said proud of herself

"Well, I am the American Dragon." He transformed back to his humanform

"I knew it wasn't a legend!" Loa shi said

"So, why do you need a dragon?" Jake said

They explained everything and Jake was ready to help

"Let's Go!"

* * *

 **One chapter to go! Will they be in time? R &R please ( Do you want a sequel or have you any ideas for more stories? Send a review!**


	9. Chapter 7 - The way back home (final)

Chapter 7 - The way back home

 _Summary: After much yelling and not useful ideas, the fairys finally a idea: Visiting Nigel, the one that was singing and acting like a little child. After asking and revealing they found a dragon: The American Dragon A.K.A. Jake Long. Now they can go finally home._

 ** _(A/N This is the last chapter! Enjoy!)_**

* * *

"Lets Go!"

"Wait..." Jake said "Where is your home?"

"We have to go to elemental island, Like 1.000 miles away" Aqua said

"WHAT!?" 1.000 miles?"

"No, just kidding, that would be easy, I mean 8.000 miles"

"Lets go..." He said without too much enthusiasm.

 **At the air (at 7.996 miles from new york)**

"Come on!"

"I am TIRED!" Jake said half-sleeping

"We are also flying... so..." Blaze said laughing

"You don't have Trixie, Spud and Rose sitting on you!"

"Keep it up, my sweet Dragon Boy!"Rose said

"Keep it up, my sweet Dragon Boy!" He repeated with an audible voice

"Dragon Boy, That is a good one!" Claudia said

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey Jake..." Spud said "Can you get some pepperoni pizza?"

 _"Don't answer it, don't answer it" Jake thought_

"There it is! Elemental island" Blossom said

"FINALLY!" Jake said "And now?"

"Just breathe fire against the big gem at the middle of the island." Blossom said

When Jake did that, The protection vanished.

"Thank you Jake!" The fairys said.

"It's just my job! I'll bring you!"

"That is so sweet!" Rose said

"There are people here!" Trixie said.

"I have to go to the river" Aqua said

"I have to go to the vulcano." Blaze said

"I have to go to the forest" Blossom said

"I am already where I belong." Claudia said...

Claudia vanished

"What the heck..."

"This is because we are not ruler of the elements, but we ARE the elements." The other three replied

"I'll have to go..." Aqua said

Also Aqua Vanished into the water

"I'll try to protect you from the damage of fire..." Blaze said

She vanished in the vulcano

"Farewell... I'll never forget all of you..."

Blossom was gone...

"I'll never forget you to, all of you..." Jake whispered

* * *

 **It's done! What do you think? Please R &R! ~CrayonPencil~**


End file.
